Pirates of the Carabean
by fire blade quickclaw
Summary: With a cast of wonderful characters, get set for Pirates of the Caribbean CARTOON STYLE!Featuring Jack Spicer as Jack Sparrow, Nergal Jr. as William Turner and Mandy as Elizabeth its an adventure the family wont forget!
1. Chapter 1

**LADIES AND GENTS! I present you, Pirates of the Carabean cartoon style! I won't write the characters, I like surprises... enjoy!

* * *

**

The fog covered the surface of the ocean, the glistening waters splashing against the _Dauntless_. The ship was terrifyingly big, its white sails hanging limply, puffing up just a bit whenever a small breeze came along. It sailed through the water, cutting through it like butter. Suddenly, a soft female voice was heard from the ship.

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

It came from the stern of the ship, and there, dressed in a blue dress was a small girl. She was a child of eight yet through her piercing blue eyes you could tell that she wasn't to be taken like an eight year old. Her blonde hair was straight and stopped just above her shoulders. She seemed to be quite bored and continued to sing.

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot _

_Drink up me hearties yo ho_

The girl swayed in time with her song, never faltering.

_Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me_

The girl continued to sway, ignoring the creeping hand behind her.

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch we sack..._

Suddenly the hand grabbed her shoulder, making her turn around. She let out a small gasp as she came face to face with a giant potato sack. It was bulky and its insides squirmed as if something alive. It also had a face stitched into it. Two round eyes and a mouth held together with string.

"Quiet missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters..." said the potato sack nervously, searching the waters for danger. "You don't want to bring them down on us. Do ya?" it continued sticking its face close to hers. Her face scrunched up at its awful breath.

"Oogie Boogie, that will do." Oogie turned around to face a smartly dressed man wearing a suit fit for a captain. His skin was slightly tanned and had emerald green eyes.

"She was singing about pirates!" protested Oogie Boogie, pointing an accusing finger at the girl. "Bad luck to sing about pirates with us stuck in this unnatural fog. Mark my words..." continued Oogie Boogie.

"Consider them marked." interrupted the captain. "On your way." he gestured with his head. Oogie Boogie frowned but obeyed nonetheless.

"Aye, Lieutenant." he grumbled, passing by his higher. "It's bad luck to have a woman on board. Even if it is a miniature one..." he grinned, before stopping near a rope and taking a swig of beetle juice he kept in a leather drink-bottle.

"I think it would be exciting to meet a pirate." spoke the girl. The captain smiled. "Think again Miss Swann. Vile creatures, the lot of them." he said and walked up next to the girl. She took a sideways step away from him in slight disgust.

"I will see that every man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets his just deserts." he continued. "A short drop and a sudden stop." he smiled. The girl raised her eyebrow before looking at Oogie Boogie. The Boogieman took a short piece of rope and placed it around his neck, pretending to be hanged. "Oh..." she said to herself and looked back at the captain.

"Lieutenant Pedrosa. I appreciate your concern, but I think that this subject will have a bad effect on my daughter." The girl looked at her father who had stepped in. The man was quite tall and was bald. He wore simple robes of white and blue and had a small, short beard on his chin. He stepped beside Lt. Pedrosa.

"My apologies, Governor Fung Swann." bowed Lt. Pedrosa and walked away to continue his job.

"I'm actually finding this fascinating." said the girl, allowing a smirk on her lips.

"That is what concerns me..." sighed Governor Fung, walking away leaving his daughter once again alone. She breathed out loud and turned to face the ocean once again. She leaned over the rails and looked at the sea's dark waters. Then out of the fog came an umbrella, something that you don't see that often in the open waters. It floated quite close to the ship. She kept up with the umbrella, walking across the edge of the ship. The waves made by the ship, caused the umbrella to be swept away, making the girl strain her neck. She sighed once again and looked to her left. Her eyes widened as a boy her age, floated along on a piece of rotting wood.

"LOOK!" she shouted, catching Governor Fung, Oogie and Lt. Pedrosa's attention. "There is a boy in the water!" she shouted again, pointing a finger to the boy. Every man on the ship ran to the edge to see the floating boy.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" shouted someone. Lt. Pedrosa mouth formed a tight line.

"Man the ropes! Fetch a hook! Haul him aboard!" he ordered. Two minutes later, Oogie Boogie had the boy cradled in his arms. He set the boy down, allowing Lt. Pedrosa to examine him.

"He's still breathing." he sighed. The girl let out a small sigh of relief as well.

"Mary Mother of God..." whispered Oogie Boogie suddenly. The girl turned around along with the other crew members. There, not a few metres away, lay the remains of a burning ship. Wood was strewn everywhere and barrels of something floated amongst the debris.

"Most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." said Lt. Pedrosa, trying to calm the nervous Governor Fung.

"A lot of good it did them..." muttered Oogie Boogie "Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it." he continued.

"Pirates." he finished off, looking again at the debris.

"There is no proof of that! It's probably an accident!" chuckled Governor Fung nervously. The girl raised an eyebrow at her father before turning to look at the boy.

"Rouse the captain. Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats!" ordered Lt. Pedrosa again. At once the ship was in a frenzy, everyone dead set to get out of here.

"Mandy," The girl turned around at the sound of her name. Her father looked down on her to make sure he had her attention.

"Accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take good care of him." he said before gently pushing her towards the boy. Mandy nodded and walked towards the boy. He breathed with difficulty but seemed to be okay. He had black hair and quite pale skin. She was unable to see his eyes since they were closed. Strangest of all though, she noticed that his teeth were slightly pointed. Mandy tucked a couple of loose hair behind his ear. As soon as she touched his face, his hand grabbed her arm and the boy opened his eyes and started to hyperventilate. Mandy was slightly startled but regained her composure.

"It's okay. My name is Mandy Swann." she whispered, placing her hand on his chest.

"Nergal Junior..." stuttered the boy. Mandy couldn't help but smile. That's a first.

"I'm watching over you Junior..." she barely whispered but Junior had lost consciousness once again. She then noticed the pendant around his neck. She carefully pulled it off him so she could take a better look. It turned out to be a gold coin with a grinning golden skull in the middle. Behind it was a pair of scythes. (own design peoples no stoogies!)

"You're a pirate..." she said, outstanded and looked at the coin again.

"Has he said anything?" Mandy turned around, startled, hiding the coin behind her back in the process. Lt. Pedrosa and her father stood waiting for an answer.

"His name is Nergal Junior. That's all I found out." she answered. Lt. Pedrosa frowned before turning around to another officer. "Take him below." he ordered and walked away. Mandy sighed in relief and as soon as everyone had left her she looked at the coin again. That was when she saw the ship bigger than the _Dauntless_ itself, with black sails that were torn up. On it was a pirate flag. She widened her eyes in disbelief and then shut them. And then... She woke up.

* * *

**I hope I got all the details right... oh well that's all for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Jackie Jackie Spicey_: Hello peeps! It seems that Fire Blade Quickclaw has computer troubles so, for now, I have the great reponsiblity of editing/submiting her work for her! **

**I have to say, it's a great honor doing so! -smiles and giggles- But, for now, lets get to the story, shall we?**

* * *

Mandy woke up with a start. She quickly sat up in bed and tried to control her breathing. As soon as she breathed normally she looked around her room. Clothes were strewn everywhere from the night before and from the past week making it difficult to see the floor. Mandy looked at the dimly lit room for a while more before remembering her dream. Hurriedly, she opened her drawer situated beside her, pulling out everything inside until she opened the secret compartment at the bottom. 

There, covered in dust, was the amulet with the grinning skull. Mandy stared at it with wonder for a while and put it around her neck to serve as a necklace. She fingered with it a while longer, looking at herself in the mirror. She hadn't changed much over the years. She had developed into a woman and her blonde hair had grown, now reaching her waist. She still had those piercing blue eyes and was still never taken lightly. Suddenly a knock was heard at the door.

"Mandy?"

Mandy gulped and quickly stuffed the amulet beneath her clothes so it wasn't visible. She quickly looked around the floor trying to find a robe to put on, knocking the chair over in the meantime.

"Are you all right?" asked her father from the outside. "Are you decent?"

"Yes!" yelled Mandy in reply. The door opened to reveal her elderly father,

Governor Fung, along with her maid.

"You are still at bed at this hour?" smiled Governor Fung. The maid opened the curtains, making Mandy blink at the sudden appearance of light.

"It's a beautiful day," commented her father. Outside, Mandy heard Port Oz bustling with activity and the sea, the only way in and out of the Port, glistening with the sun's rays.

"I have a gift for you."

Mandy looked with surprise at her father, and then at the box the maid had carried.

She opened it and inside was the most beautiful red dress. It shone like a ruby and it suited perfectly well with Mandy, knowing her personality. Mandy's eyes shone like the dress and she was eager to put it on.

"What's the catch?" she said finally, eyeing her father suspiciously.

"Does a father need an excuse to spoil his daughter?" he answered back in his own riddle like way. Mandy shrugged and went behind her dressing quarters. "Actually... I was wondering if you would wear the dress at the ceremony…"

"What ceremony?" asked Mandy.

"Captain Pedrosa's promotions ceremony," sighed her father.

"I knew it!" mumbled Mandy from behind the dressing quarters.

"Commodore Pedrosa actually," corrected her father. "A fine gentleman, no?"

Mandy was about to give a snappy answer when the maid pulled her corset way to tight making her gasp for breath.

"Is everything okay back there?" asked her father.

"It's difficult to say..."

"It's the latest fashion in Toon Town."

"The ladies there must have learned not to breath!" grumbled Mandy gasping again. Governor Fung chuckled then focused his attention on a servant.

"Sir, someone has come to see you."

Below, a young man carrying a long case paced around the room. His black hair was slicked back into a ponytail and his glasses covered up his green eyes. He wore a black pair of trousers and a black jacket that nearly covered the white shirt inside. As he paced around he noticed a wonky candle. Trying to straighten it, he managed to pull it off.

"Shit...taki mushrooms!" he swore and quickly searched for a place to hide the object. He heard footsteps approach and quickly hid the candle in an umbrella stand.

"Ah, Mr. Nergal Junior! Good to see you again!" smiled Governor Fung. Junior bowed low in reply.

"I have your order," he replied, placing the long case on a table nearby. He opened it to reveal a long sword with a golden handle. Governor Fung looked at it carefully, inspecting the sword up and down. He pulled it out of its case and examined it more carefully.

"The blade is folded steel. Gold filigree is in the handle," continued Junior with a hint of proud-ness in his voice. "May I?"

Governor Fung looked at him and handed back the sword. Immediately, Junior performed a neat little trick, flipping the blade in the air before handing it back to the Governor.

"Very impressive! Do pass my compliments to the maker of this sword," smiled

Governor Fung, inserting the sword back in its case and handing it to Junior.

Junior looked up with a tiny twinkle in his eye.

"I shall! A good craftsman is always pleased to know that his work is appreciated," he said smiling. The men were interrupted when Mandy came down the stairs, wearing the dress that was given to her this morning. Governor Fung's chest swelled with pride as the beauty came quickly down the stairs to greet a quite stunned/surprised/dreamy Junior.

"Junior!" Mandy cried as she reached Junior and her father.

"Miss Swann," said Junior, regaining his composure and bowed like a gentleman.

"I had a dream about you last night. It was about the day we met remember?" she continued, managing to not stare at him with her crumbling glare.

"Mandy! That isn't lady like!" sighed her father. Mandy ignored him and went on about the dream.

"That is all very interesting Miss Swann," said Junior. Mandy sighed in exasperation.

"Why must I always tell you? You may call me Mandy," said Mandy.

"Just one more time Miss Swann. As always," said Junior meekly.

"See? At least the boy has some sort of chivalry. Come now or we will be late for the ceremony," said Governor Fung. Mandy looked at Junior and frowned as she always did when Junior gave an answer like that.

"Goodbye Mr. Nergal," she scoffed at followed her father out the door. Junior followed after them, stopping at the entrance of the house. Behind him the doors closed and the carriage carrying Mandy and Governor Fung.

"Goodbye...Mandy," he sighed.

_-Meanwhile-_

Out at sea, coming closer to Port Oz was a solitary ship. The ship had no name but it had sure suffered more than its fair share of storms. On its mast was a man wearing a black trench coat, which covered his white t-shirt and black trousers. He had black goggles placed on top of his red hair. His red eyes stood out against his pale skin. He searched the Port so he could land his ship. He suddenly looked down and swore to himself. He jumped down to the small deck and his feet became soaked in water. Somewhere on the boat there was a hole. He quickly grabbed a nearby bucket and started shoveling water out the boat.

He caught sight of three hanging skeletons, moving gently in the breeze. One of the hanging skeletons had a sign saying:

**PIRATES YE BE WARNED**

The man stared at the sign. He then started to laugh.

"That won't happen to me because Port Oz is going to be dealing with Captain Jack Spicer!" cried Jack in triumph. He quickly fell over though, landing face first in the rapidly rising water.

-------

**I say, REVEIW PEEPS! Fire Blade COMMANDS IT! And I do too...**


	3. Chapter 3

**YES! I managed to do another chapter! And no this isn't Jackie Jackie Spicey. If it was she would have used my OC and tortured them... or something. But it seems that nearly no one reviewed... I shall come to your houses and kill you all one by one... and so will Jackie... BEWARE!!!!

* * *

**Everyone in the harbour stared at Jack Spicer as he and his nearly sunk ship entered the port. Merchants stared with eyes wide open and jaws agape as they watched the boat go slowly down leaving Jack to stand on the very top of the mast. He stood straight and proud as the sails entered the waters, signalling the boat's last voyage. He hopped off the mast on to a nearby dock.

"Hold up there, you!" yelled someone. Jack turned around to face the person. It was a rabbit wearing a nifty suit and a large top hat. Beside him was a small blue ghost.

"It's a shilling to tie up your boat to the dock!" said the rabbit. A small gap of silence ensued after that as Jack, the rabbit and the blue ghost stared at the sunken ship that now only had the flag visible.

"I need to know your name as well." said the rabbit. Jack stared at him.

"How about three shillings and we forget the name?" smirked Jack leaving three silver coins in the rabbit's paw. The blue ghost beside the rabbit raised an eyebrow. The rabbit looked greedily at the money.

"Welcome to Port Oz, Mr. Smith." smiled the rabbit and went on with its business. Jack bowed as a sign of gratitude then walked off but not before grabbing the rabbit's wallet.

**Meantime**

In the castle Lieutenant Pedrosa's ceremony was being performed. Drums were played, along with fiddles as the soldiers in red and white were being paraded. Nearby Mandy was fanning herself trying to give herself more air to breathe from the corset's tightning grasp.

Outside the castle walls, Jack Spicer walked near the royal boats. But we don't care about him yet! Inside the castle the soldiers drew their swords, creating an arc. Lieutenant Pedrosa marched proudly underneath the shining blades. As he reached the stand, Governer Fung handed him the newly made sword that Nergal Junior had delivered this morning. Pedrosa swung the sword around showing some nifty tricks.

Jack Spicer walked down the plank leading to a small boat called the _Interceptor_. As he neared the boat two soldiers barred his way. One was African-American, wearing glasses and a badge saying Irwin and the other one had red hair and a huge nose with another badge saying Billy.

"This dock is off limits to civilians!" said the soldier whos name was Irwin.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one I shall inform you immediatly." said Jack, feigning sincerity, before moving off again but the soldiers where still in the way. Jack frowned with annoyance.

"Apparently there's some pretty wild stuff happening at the fort. How come you two gentlemen didn't get an invitation?" asked Jack. The soldiers seemed annoyed by this.

"Someone has to make sure that the dock stays off limits to civilians." answered Billy. Jack thought about it and shrugged.

"It's a very fine goal, I must agree, but a ship like that" he said, pointing to the powerful _Dauntless_ . "Makes this one here a bit lame." he continued, pointing at the tied up _Interceptor_.

"Well of course! The _Dauntless_ is the power but no ship can match the _Interceptor_ for speed." smirked Irwin.

"Please, there is a ship that's fast and can't be caught!" laughed Jack. "Ever heard of the _Black Pearl_?" Irwin looked at Jack and laughed.

"There is no REAL ship that can beat the _Interceptor_!" grinned Irwin. Billy looked at Irwin dumbfounded.

"But Irwin, the_ Black Pearl_ is a real ship!" said Billy.

"No it's not!" retorted Irwin.

"Is so! I've seen it!"

"You haven't seen it!"

"Yes I have!!!"

Jack looked at the quarreling soldiers and quietly slinked away towards the ship.

"You're telling me you've seen a ship with black sails that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so EVIL that Tartarus itself spat him back out?" asked Irwin. Billy thought about it then shooked his head side to side.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails." he answered.

"So you think that every ship with black sails is crewed by the damned and captained by a man so EVIL that Tartarus itself spat him back out?" asked Irwin again.

"Eh, no!" answered Billy idioticly with a smile on his face.

"Like I said there is no REAL ship that can match the _Interceptor_..." said Irwin before realising that he was talking to thin air. He and Billy looked around finally finding Jack on board the _Interceptor_.

"Hey you! Get down from there you don't have permission!!!" yelled Billy, pointing his gun at Jack.

"Sorry, its just a beautiful boat. I mean ship!" said Jack, stroking the wheel like a cat.

"What's your name?" asked Irwin.

"Mr Smith, but you may call me Smithie if you like!" grinned Jack.

"And what are you doing here Mr Smith?"

"And no lies!"

"All right. I confess." sighed Jack. He got down from the wheel and towards the soldiers.

"I want to commandeer a ship, pick up a crew in the Underworld, rape, steal, kill all to my little black heart's content!" he said.

"I said no lies!" stammered Billy.

"I think he's telling the truth..." whispered Irwin

"If he was telling the truth he wouldn't have told us!" snapped Billy.

"Unless I knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if I had told you." smirked Jack confusing the soldiers even more.

"Stop confusing us!!!"

* * *

**How was that? Remember, review or you and your amily will suffer...**


	4. Chapter 4

The party continued inside the fort. Guests mingled amongst others having small chats while listening to a nearby band. Unfortunately, not Mandy. The dress, although beautiful, was starting to cut off her breathing capacity. To make it worse, Commodore Pedrosa had come up to her asking for a moment. He took her to the bells, near the stone wall. Mandy stepped on the edge trying to get us much fresh air as possible. "I'm sorry if I will appear forward but I really must say this..." Pedrosa sighed. He looked away from Mandy, looking instead towards Port Oz's clear, blue waters. "This promotion comes with something else. Which I've not yet achieved," continued Pedrosa. Mandy wasn't listening, too intent on feeding her lungs the oxygen they needed. "A marriage to a fine woman such as yourself," Mandy did hear this though and at that moment she wished she had a spork to first gut the Commodore's eyes out then peel very slowly the skin of his bones. But there was no spork in the vicinity so Mandy had to contend herself with her imagination.

"I can't breathe!" Mandy gasped suddenly.

"Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself," admitted the Commodore, looking away again. Mandy was just about to say "Not like that you retard!" but she had by then lost consciousness and had fallen of the wall and into the waters below. On the boat, Jack Spicer was giving a lecture to Billy and Irwin about his adventures collecting artifacts around the world, when they were interrupted by a splash not so far from their boat. Commodore Pedrosa noticed the splash as well. He called out her name before looking down. "MANDY!" he yelled. He quickly began to take off his jacket when he was stopped by some soldiers.

"Sir, there are the rocks! It's a miracle she missed them!" said one of the soldiers. Pedrosa hesitated before following the soldiers. Jack Spicer looked at the impact of Mandy before turning to Billy and Irwin.

"So... is anyone going to save her?" he asked.

"I can't swim..." answered Irwin, shuffling his feet with embarrassment. Jack looked at both soldiers before sighing with anger.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are!" he grumbled, taking of his goggles. "Do NOT lose these, they cost me a fortune..." He handed Billy his goggles, before taking off his trench coat and belt, handing both to Irwin. Then with one last breath, he dove into the waters. Mandy sank slowly to the bottom. Her dress flared around her and the golden necklace that hanged around her neck was floating, its golden skull grinning. Suddenly it gave out one mighty pulse that spread across the sea. The winds changed their direction, flags fluttered in their wake. The hanging pirates seemed to shake their heads in despair as the wind flew by them. Jack continued swimming downwards towards Mandy, finally reaching her only to realise that the dress had absorbed too much water and was weighing her down. Damn. Jack felt sorry for the dress, it was quite beautiful, but with one tear he pulled it away, leaving it behind in the waters as he swam Mandy to the top. He hauled her onto the deck, where Billy and Irwin helped her up.

"She's not breathing!!!" squealed Irwin.

"Move you moron!" sighed Jack, dropping to his knees, while grabbing a knife. He cut the tight corset's strings enabling Mandy to spit out the water and breathe freely. Irwin looked at jack with admiration.

"I've never would've thought of that."

"Clearly mate, you've never been to a Xiaolin Temple," smirked Jack. He then noticed the golden necklace. "Where did you get that?" Jack asked in a whisper. Mandy looked at him with surprise. Suddenly soldiers came out of nowhere. Commodore Pedrosa approached Jack with his sword unsheathed.

"On your feet," he growled. Jack eyed the sword but got up.

"Mandy! Are you okay?" yelled Governor Fung, appearing from behind the soldiers. He took one look at Jack. "Shoot him."

"No wait!" yelled Mandy. She looked at the Commodore. "Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Pedrosa looked at Jack with disdain but sheathed his sword, ordering the soldiers behind him to do so as well. Jack gave a quick wink of thanks to Mandy.

"I believe a thanks is in order," said Pedrosa, offering a hand. Jack looked at the hand and shook it. Suddenly Pedrosa grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled back the sleeves. A large P was revealed. "Had a brush with the LEPrecon Police did we pirate?" smirked Pedrosa. Jack gulped. "Hang him!" ordered Governor Fung. Pedrosa nodded. "Clay! Go fetch the irons!" ordered Pedrosa. The man he ordered, Clay, who wore a blue jacket and white trousers, had blonde hair, covered by a cowboy hat. He saluted Pedrosa and ran off to get irons. Pedrosa examined Jack's wrist a bit further. He found a tattoo, shaped like a robot. "Well, well. Jack Spicer."

"Captain Jack Spicer, if you please," corrected Jack.

"Where is your ship, Captain?"

"I'm in the market! Looking for a fine vessel able to carry about a hundred people without sinking, all for the price of 5 shillings."

"He said he was going to take one sir!" said Billy and Irwin in unison. "These are his!" continued Irwin, picking up Jack's belongings.

"An uncharged taser," said Pedrosa picking up a gun with rusted black metal, "A compass which doesn't point north and a sword that, WOW it isn't made of wood!"

"Don't knock my stuff. I should say that your sword is a bit blunt around the edges!" retorted Jack.

"You are the worst pirate I've ever heard of..." sighed Pedrosa.

"But you've heard of me, meaning I can't be all that bad," smirked Jack. Pedrosa's face darkened and dragged Jack towards Clay who had appeared with the chains.

"Commodore, I really must protest! This man, pirate or not, saved my life!" shouted Mandy, following after Pedrosa.

"One good deed does not redeem him from a life of wickedness!" snapped Pedrosa.

"Seems it's enough to condemn him..." sighed Jack, joining in on the conversation.

"Indeed," gritted Pedrosa. Mandy gave him another of her glares.

"Finally!" Jack grabbed Mandy, putting her in front of him.

"Don't shoot!" yelled Governor Fung in panic.

"It seems your daddy has warmed up to me!" sniggered Jack. "Commodore Pedrosa, my belongings please. And don't forget my goggles," he added. Pedrosa growled at him but fetched his items nonetheless. "Now, Mandy. It's Mandy right?"

"It's Miss Swann," hissed Mandy.

"Whatever, if you would be so kind?" Pedrosa handed Mandy Jack's things. She turned around and put the trench coat around his shoulders "The goggles," Jack reminded her. Mandy glared at him but put the goggles around his red hair. She then moved on to strapping the belt around his waist. Jack looked at Pedrosa who had gone green with envy. "Easy on the goods!" smirked Jack. Mandy gritted her teeth and pulled the belt tighter.

"I hate you..." she muttered.

"Do I care?" smiled Jack. He turned her around so she could face the soldiers again. "Gentlemen! My lady, You shall remember this as the day you almost caught..." Jack threw Mandy towards them before running off yelling... "Captain Jack Spicer!!!"

"GET HIM!!!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

As Jack pushed Mandy into Commodore Pedrosa's arms, he quickly turned around and grabbed a rope attached to a cannon high above. He kicked the lock, hoisting himself up whilst bringing the cannon down upon the heads of some very unfortunate soldiers. Jack laughed to himself as he swung from one pole to another.

"Will you now shoot him?!" yelled Governor Fung as he held on to his daughter.

"Open fire!!" shouted the Commodore and bullets flew trying to hit Jack. They all however missed and instead witnessed Jack make a flying fox using his chains to get from point A (the docks) to point B (the bridge leading to the docks and into town).

"On his heels!" shouted the Commodore again; the soldiers behind him running after Jack, shooting repeatedly. Jack gave a little girly scream and continued running. Commodore Pedrosa was seething with anger and turned around to Clay, who was beside him.

"Clay, Mr. Spicer has a dawn appointment with the gallows," he growled "I would hate for him to miss it."

In the meantime as the soldiers marched through town, seeking the pirate; they failed to notice a sword withdrawing from a statue's hand and the grinning, white face of Jack. The grin soon dropped as he spotted another batch of soldiers. He looked around him and opened the door beside him: A door that led to the ironsmith's workshop. Jack closed the door behind him and took a look around. It was rather smelly since they had a grey donkey that was sleeping on his feet. Jack ignored it and took off his goggles, laying them next to a hammer, which he promptly took. A sudden thunk was heard, making Jack turn around. It was a rather fat, green ogre that had spent the previous night drinking and was having a rather nasty hangover. Jack quietly approached him and poked his chest. Nothing. He went to walk away again but turned back and shouted in the ogre's ear. Still nothing. Jack sighed and using the hammer started banging on his chains. Not that it did anything.

"Stupid chains!" he growled, pulling at the chains when he noticed the mechanisms above. They would activate only if the donkey moved. The donkey was wide-awake now and was staring at Jack with a perplexed look.

"What are you doing?" asked the donkey. Jack stared back at the donkey before approaching it sinisterly.

"Start moving," Jack hissed.

"No!" retorted the donkey "Not unless I have my waffles!"

Jack looked around and spotted an iron lying in the fire. He quickly grabbed it and waved it in front of the donkey.

"Want this shoved up your ass?" grinned Jack. The donkey looked at the hot piece of iron, gave a wide, toothy smile and started moving. Jack shared its smile and quickly put his chains on the track of ridges above, where they broke once they got crushed by the wheel. Suddenly he heard the door open. Jack gulped and quickly hid. Junior closed the door behind him and his eyes widened when he found the donkey had activated the mechanisms.

"There, there Donkey," smiled Junior, bringing Donkey to a halt.

"Junior! There is a man in here who was going to stick a big piece of steel up my butt!" whimpered Donkey.

"Did Shrek give you beer?" sighed Junior. He looked at the green ogre in the corner and smiled. "Right where I left you." He threw his jacket on a chair and went up to his hammer where Jack had left it on his iron.

"Not where I left you," Junior said. He then noticed the goggles.

"I don't believe we met…" he said again as he reached out to touch them. The side of a blade hit his hand. He looked up and found a man in a black trench coat with red hair and red eyes. Junior's eyes widened. He smiled and grabbed his goggles, putting them on his head.

"You're the one they're hunting: The pirate."

Jack looked at the youth before him.

"You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before?" he asked.

"I try to avoid familiarity with pirates," answered Junior.

"Won't be good to put a black mark on your record. Ta-ta!" smiled Jack turning around, facing the door. Junior grabbed a nearby sword he had been making and pointed it at Jack in the en-guard position. Jack turned around menacingly.

"You know I am a pirate and I could carve you with this blade like a piece of wood, right?"

"You threatened Miss Swann," hissed Junior. To this, Jack laughed.

"Only a little. You can't deny me my fun!" Jack ran his blade across Junior's. He suddenly jabbed two times, both which Junior successfully defended; Jack nodded.

"You certainly know what you are doing. How's your footwork?" Jack said, testing Junior once again, stepping to his left and slicing to his right. Junior followed his movements and defended himself, and jabbed into Jack's left side, which Jack parried.

"Impressive," smiled Jack. Two more slices before backing off. "Tootles!"

Jack walked towards the door. Just as he reached the handle, Junior threw his sword at it, jamming the handle into place. Jack stared at the wobbling piece of extremely sharp metal and stilled it. He then tried to take it out but it was stuck there.

"That is a wonderful trick. I bet you do it at parties, but I'm rather pressed for time!" growled Jack. He drew out his sword and pointed it at Junior.

"You are again between me and my way out. And you have no sword, which is a stupid thing to do when faced against a pirate," Jack continued. Junior gave a mischievous grin and pulled a half made sword out of the fire.

"Oh no! Please! Don't ram it up my ass!" screamed Donkey and tried to run away, even though he was still attached to the ropes to move the machine. Jack stared at the hot, white tip of the sword and tried to run. Instead he was met with the sword and sparks flew as he parried the slice. Jack gave him an uppercut, forcing Junior's own sword to his neck. He underestimated Junior's strength and was pushed back. Junior gave a stab but instead had his sword taken away from him as Jack's dangling chains curled around the blade and grabbed it out of his hands.

"Again with no sword!" taunted Jack and tried to cut Junior's head. The boy rolled out of the way and grabbed another sword from the hanger. Jack followed him and once again he was found defending from Junior's attacks.

"Who makes all these?" asked Jack.

"I do!" answered Junior, jabbing at Jack. "And I practice with them three hours a day!" he continued, taking another strike at Jack. The pirate jumped on the wheel but instead of attacking formed an L on his forehead.

"LOSER! You really need to find a girl!" mocked Jack. Junior's eyes showed anger and attacked Jack. The pirate grinned and parried, holding the swords in the air.

"Or maybe you have found one, but you just plain suck at flirting, so you, instead, practice three hours a day," laughed Jack. His smile dropped quickly though. "You're not gay are you?"

"I practice three hours a day so when I meet a pirate, I can kill him!" roared Junior in anger.

"Good enough reason," shrugged Jack, walking backwards onto a ramp. Junior followed, grabbing another sword, and as he went on the ramp, he accidentally broke a wheel, making the ramp into a kind of seesaw. Jack tried an old trick and the chains on his arm curled around one of Junior's blades. The youth wasn't stupid though and threw the blade in the air, sticking the tip in the wooden poles above. Leaving Jack on his tiptoes like a hanging chicken.

"Not funny," retorted Jack, pressing down on a board, the other end hitting Junior in the chin. Junior rolled off the ramp as Jack curled his feet around his chains trying to get the sword out from the wood. He heard a faint crack at the same time the sword came out. Junior had gotten up on his feet by then and was on the ramp at the same time Jack had removed himself from the wood, crashing into the ramp below, sending Junior onto the wooden poles above.

"Ouch," groaned Jack as he got up and went on the ramp again.

"Now where did you go?" he whispered to himself. He looked up where he met a grinning Junior. The boy cut a rope that held a large package, bringing it down on the ramp, getting Jack on top as well. Jack was airborne and grabbed on to the wood hoisting himself up. They jumped from wood to wood when eventually Jack got confused and jumped on the same wood Junior was on. A couple of more strikes here and there when Junior flung Jack's sword away, leaving the pirate unguarded.

"Shit," squeaked Jack and quickly got off from the wooden structure above. But Junior was below first. Just as the boy was about to jab Jack in the chest, the pirate had found a sand bag and was currently pouring the stuff all over Junior. Junior coughed and tried to get the sand out of his eyes. Jack looked around for his sword but couldn't find it, eventually pulling the gun out of his belt, pointing it at Junior.

"You cheated…" Junior hissed.

"Pirate."

Suddenly, the door started banging and Jack could hear the soldiers outside.

"Move," he ordered Junior, who was standing in his way.

"No," said the boy defiantly.

"Please?" begged Jack. Junior blinked. It was the first time a pirate ever said please to him.

"No! I can't let you get away!"

"This shot is not meant for you." said Jack cocking his gun. Junior looked puzzled; suddenly a bottle hit Jack's head. The pirate tittered then fell, revealing the green ogre behind him. The door burst open and soldiers came flooding in.

"Excellent work Mr. Shrek," said Commodore Pedrosa as he walked through the door.

"Just doin' my civic duty, sir," hiccuped Shrek. Junior rolled his eyes.

"I trust you will remember this as the day Captain Jack Spicer almost escaped. Take him away," grinned the Commodore as the soldiers dragged the unconscious form of Jack Spicer out of the work shop.


End file.
